Growing Up: Tooth Fairy
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Growing Up Series: Henry loses his first tooth. Dash of Swan Queen within


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters**

**AN: A Growing Up Series with a dash of Swan Queen. I'm sorry if the Swan Queen turns anyone off. I couldn't resist. **

* * *

Henry sat at the breakfast bar as Regina poured coffee into two travel mugs while Emma was drying the last of the dishes. His mothers had began dating shortly after his mine stunt, and despite his firm belief in the curse, he did notice that the Savior was making the Evil Queen happy. His wariness of his brunette mother decreased with each passing day, though the occasional scolding set his progress back some. There was no denying their attraction though as they moved around the kitchen. Grinning at their domesticity, he took a bite into one of his mother's Honey Crisp apples and yelped in surprise.

"Henry?"

"What's wrong with you, kid?"

He pulled the apple away leaving a toothless gap in its wake. He grinned and held up the apple, a tooth prominently sticking into the flesh.

That night when Henry was dead asleep, Emma and Regina lingered by Henry's room, the blonde with a confused and surprised face. "You give him fifty bucks a tooth? Most kids get a quarter."

Shutting the door quietly after completing their reconnaissance mission of swapping the tooth for the bill, Regina turned towards their bedroom with Emma following closely behind.

"It's a long story."

* * *

"Mom!" Henry yelled from the washroom. "Mom!"

Regina sprinted from the kitchen and dashed upstairs, almost teetering on her heels. "Henry?"

She banged open his washroom door to find the six-year old standing on his step stool, his shirt still off from his shower as he leaned toward the mirror inspecting his mouth. She rushed to his side and kneeled to inspect him of any damages. "What's wrong? What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

He stuck his jaw out and used his tongue to poke at his tooth. Sure enough, the small thing wiggled in its place. "My tooth is wiggly!"

Regina exhaled relieved and smiled. "It seems so, doesn't it dear?"

She stood and grabbed his school shirt, helping him put it over his head.

"Can I put it under my pillow?"

Regina chuckled. They had a tooth fairy in this land where children received payment for their lost teeth. Clearly her son knew of such tales. "Why would you do that?"

He turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "For the tooth fairy. She pays for my teeth."

"Does she, now?"

The boy nodded and allowed his mother to brush wayward hairs.

"Well, let's hope that tooth falls out soon."

* * *

A few days later, Henry came running into his mother's office when the Sheriff dropped him off from school.

"Mom, look!" Henry came bounding into her office with a little baggy in his hand. Running straight to the other side of her desk, he held up the baggy proud. "See!"

Regina stopped all of her work to bend down to the little boy and took the bag in her hand. A little square of a tooth rested in it while her son grinned up at her toothily, his front tooth clearly the one in the bag.

"Looks like you'll be getting a visit from the tooth fairy tonight."

* * *

Regina rifled through her wallet, not even finding a penny. She huffed as she peered into her sleeping son's room. She didn't have a quarter. All she had was her credit cards and a fifty. Pulling out a bill, she stared at it and rationalized. It was his first tooth after all. What harm could it do?

* * *

"You gave him fifty bucks for his first tooth?" Emma asked with a chuckle, leaning against the washroom doorway as Regina scrubbed her face clean of make up.

"Were you not listening to the story?"

"He was six."

"Yes, and you can imagine his excitement when he woke up the next morning claiming to be rich enough to buy the ice cream shop," Regina said.

"Well, why didn't you give him a quarter the next time?"

Regina grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry. "I tried," she grumbled.

Emma laughed. "What happened?"

* * *

The next time Henry lost a tooth, he rushed to put it under his pillow and was ready for bed by six. This time Regina was ready. She stocked up on quarters and thought she was being quite the impressive mother by giving her son four quarters instead of the usual one.

Stealthily, she creeped into her son's room later on that night and eased the baggy with his newest tooth from its hiding spot. She replaced it with a small bag of four quarters. Feeling rather proud of herself, the brunette inched her way out of her son's room, waiting for his excitement in the morning.

* * *

Soothing his tears was not a reaction she had expected. Henry had wandered into her room well before her alarm went off with tears streaming down his face blubbering that the tooth fairy was mad at him and holding out the four quarters.

She held him close and rocked him gently, promising that the tooth fairy was not mad at all, that she just ran out of money and would come back to deliver the rest. As the tears streamed down her son's face, she couldn't help but feel guilty for causing them.

Needless to say, the Mayor put forth the other forty-nine dollars that night.

* * *

Regina glared as Emma doubled over with laughter. "I'm glad you enjoyed that story," the brunette said dryly.

Emma inhaled deeply to get her bearings. "That is hilarious."

The Mayor rolled her eyes and pushed past the blonde to get into bed. "Hopefully that's his last baby tooth."

"Tell you what," Emma began getting into her side of the bed and turning off the lamp, "the next teeth he loses I'll cough up the money."

Regina just patted the blonde's arm. "Okay, dear."

* * *

Two weeks later both the Mayor and the Sheriff received a call from the school notifying them that Henry had taken a soccer ball to the face in gym class. When both frantic mothers showed up at the school, they found him in the office with an ice pack to his face. Upon their arrival, he gave them a grin, showing two missing side teeth. Opening his palm, he showed the teeth in his hand. "Can I put these under my pillow?"

Regina smirked at Emma and murmured under her breath. "Looks like you're out a hundred dollars, Sheriff."


End file.
